


I Keep A Close Watch

by Eligrl77



Category: Marrissey - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eligrl77/pseuds/Eligrl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad date night for Moz turns out to be the best time of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Keep A Close Watch

Moz sighed into the glass of French wine he was drinking, alone. Vowing to get himself drunk to oblivion. Another date had gone bust on him. He had really hoped Renaldo would’ve been right this time around. Moz had just proudly DJ’ed a set at The Haçienda and he hadn’t even bothered to show up. It didn’t matter all his other friends showed up in support. It didn’t matter someone had told him to play his secret favorite Cookies record. His no show was a slap in the face to him. This was only a confirmation of how lonely he was feeling. Even his band’s slow rise to the top wasn’t even helping his chances in dating.  
His phone rang and he was surprised to hear it. Who the heck would be calling him at this hour? It was Johnny on the phone. Moz was a little taken aback, as he thought Johnny was with Ory. Apparently they had a nasty row and Johnny wanted to come over immediately. Moz did not usually want visitors, but he would make Johnny an exception. Plus he sounded very cross over the phone. Perhaps a visit would calm him down enough to go back.  
A half hour later, Johnny came knocking on his door. Bringing with him extra alcohol he had picked up on the way over. Johnny saw the half empty wine bottle.  
“You were going to drink all that weren’t you?” he side eyed his friend.  
“Shut up,” Moz replied, still feeling defeated.  
“I understand that feeling all too well,” Johnny uncorked his bottle and poured himself a glass Moz had left out for him.  
“How would you? You’ve had a girlfriend forever.”  
“You did play an excellent DJ tonight,” Johnny did his best to change the subject. He didn’t want to think about her then.  
“Thanks,” Moz grumbled.  
There was some silence before Moz thought it would be a good idea to play some music. He found his vinyl copy of Nico’s Chelsea Girl. As Nico’s voice cried and mourned over an unspoken loss, the two drank quietly. Chelsea Girl was always Moz’s go to record when he felt down. Maybe somehow Johnny would feel the same way. Johnny always knew of Moz’s great love for Nico. While her voice may have pained him slightly, at least the orchestrations made up for it.  
What Moz didn’t anticipate was how drunk he was by the end of it. He red faced, giggling over who knows what. Johnny looked amused at him.  
“Moz you are a bit trashed aren’t you?”  
Moz slurred his words to try and respond. He was pretty far gone. He could hardly stand up.  
“I think I should take you to your bed. Come on you tosser,” Johnny helped his friend up from the couch. With a hand on his waist, guided him to where his bed was.  
“Aren’tyougoingtogetintomebed?” Moz tried talking again.  
“Shit, you are wasted. Are you like this with everyone who is drunk?”  
“What’sittoyoumrjohnnyfuckmemarrrrrr?”  
“I better stay with you. Have you even drunk this much before?”  
“Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo,” Moz whined and lay on his belly in bed.  
“If I knew you were this entertaining shitfaced, I would’ve gotten you drunk the first day I met you.”  
“Fuckuff”  
“Yeah dig you too misery guts,” Johnny lit a cigarette.  
“Eryougoingtotakeoffmoclothes?”  
“Gosh someone is really happy to see me aren’t they?” he laughed, giving him the pleasure of taking off his leather jacket, socks, and shoes.  
“That’s all for now Mozza. You try to sleep this off for me okay?”  
“butitisn’teverenoughhhhhhhh” Moz replied wearily and not long after that Moz passed out.  
Johnny stayed with him despite his better judgment. He was more worried about Moz being sick than anything else. It was something else to worry about other than Ory. Somewhere in the early hours of dawn, he eventually fell asleep next to his friend in his bed.  
Johnny was a tad surprised to wake up the next morning with his arms wrapped around Moz. What was even more awkward to Johnny was realizing Moz was fully erect next to him. He laughed at the comical nature of this and shook Moz a little from his sleep.  
“Moz get up you arse,” and from it Moz wearily woke up and realized what had happened.  
“What’s going on?”  
“You horny git, your flag is standing up,” he teased. Moz looked down at himself, mortified. He hadn’t remembered the last time he had this problem. It had at least been since he was thirteen and no one had… helped him in the situation. He didn’t know what he could say in this situation. He waited for Johnny to come something mean or crass. Strangely enough, he didn’t say any of the things he was waiting to hear.  
“Didn’t know you fancied me that much,” Johnny teased as his hands delicately grabbed his friend’s hair, pushing his face only mere inches from him. Moz was still unsure whether he was awake or dreaming when his lips met his. Renaldo was suddenly not a big deal anymore. Moz felt like his head was in a daze.  
“What the hell was that for? I thought you only liked girls,” he was still trying to make sense of the situation.  
“You probably want to get out of those trousers,” he didn’t hesitate to leap into action to help his friend out of them. He knew Moz was still in the midst of his hangover to even know how to open his fly yet. Johnny’s kisses continued as he helped him out of his t-shirt as well. Moz groaned into the kiss, now even harder.  
“Johnny…” Moz tried catching his breath “don’t you need to get out of your clothes too?”  
“Oh right,” he snickered as Johnny without the grace of undressing Moz, hurriedly unveiled himself. Moz licked his lips with nervousness and was surprised to see how even more amazing he looked naked. How did he not realize this before?  
Once Johnny had cast off, he returned to their bed. Moz couldn’t help himself but reach down and take him at hand, literally. Johnny reacted to his touch instantly with his almost melodic mewling.  
“What do you want to do?” Moz asked, unsure of what Johnny would or could want. He didn’t want to push his luck. Johnny whispered his desires in his ear for the full effect. Moz blushed harder than he ever had in his life. Did he really just hear what Johnny wanted or was this a sex crazed dream?  
“It’s my favorite position,” he teased Moz. The desire to be close to Johnny outweighed any further insecurity on his part. All they were feeling now in these moments was raw arousal. 

 

With a grin of approval and Johnny's slow decent kissing down Moz's body, he positioned Moz and himself. He had always been a fond fan of the 69 position with women. It only seemed appropriate in this situation as well. Both of their tongues caressing each other most intimately. Both twitching for the others touch. The moans became higher watching each other, feeling each other. Johnny had never been with a man, and he knew Moz didn’t have much experience in sex. All he knew was the way he was sucking his cock was magnificent. To hear Moz's moans were the best. Neither wanted this to stop.  
Johnny did his best to be gentle, but once there was a rhythm, he started making noises he couldn’t stop. He was close and so was Moz. The carnal pleasures were too much to take on either end. Johnny came first and once Moz could feel it, went lost into an ecstasy. The sheets were a mess and so were the both of them. 

Post coital was not one of their skills. They were burning hot and too pleasured out of their minds. It took a long time before either of them was able to say anything.  
“You aren’t going to tell anyone about this, are you?” Johnny asked Moz.  
“I won’t if you won’t.”  
“Good,” Johnny lit himself a cigarette.


End file.
